UNA NOCHE NEVADA
by Messel
Summary: Solamente deseaba escuchar lo que él sentía por ella, solamente quería respuestas y así, sellarían su futuro para toda la eternidad.


**One-shot escrito especialmente por Navidad. ¡Un regalo para todo/as ustedes, es el primero que escribo, así que espero les guste! Hice lo mejor que pude, me inspiré mucho. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, y aquellos que me dejan su opinión, de verdad es lo que me motiva a seguir! Disfruten de esta época junto a sus seres queridos, les deseo mucha suerte y mucha paz. ¡Feliz navidad mis pequeño/as! LOS QUIERO :')**

* * *

 _ **Una noche nevada**_

Una corriente de aire azotaba fuertemente contra cualquier enemigo que se interpongase en su camino, sin piedad alguna, llevándose sin rencor todo a su paso. Se había desatado una repentina tormenta, llevando consigo un viento espeluznante, y eso no era todo. Eran épocas navideñas, así que el frio y la nieve, no se hicieron esperar. La temperatura era demasiado baja, insoportable e incluso mortal para cualquiera que no llevase la vestimenta adecuada. Los animales se encontraban en su refugio, acurrucados, dándose el calor que tanto necesitaban. Todo el hábitat estaba cubierto de una fina capa blanquecina, del cielo caía nieve como finas y delicadas gotas de agua, que al ser tocadas, podía sentirse el frío y a la vez, el ser derretidas ante el calor de una persona, haciendo que se desvanezca y pase a su estado natural al instante.

El cielo rojizo como cierta mirada de un hombre en particular, dio paso cordialmente a una noche que parecía eterna, tiñendo en su cielo titilantes luces que iluminaban delicadamente el lugar. A lo lejos, se podía observar una joven muchacha desplazándose ágilmente de rama en rama hacia su destino, apresurada y con cierta molestia en su rostro. Aún le faltaba mucho para llegar a Konoha, se suponía que hoy era navidad, pero ¿y qué? Para aquella muchacha aquello no tenía sentido alguno, cada uno estaría con las personas que querían, que amaban. ¿Qué sentido tendría el llegar lo antes posible? Sólo era una fecha más, un año más, en donde se encontraría sola, como de costumbre. Solamente se dedicaría a ocupar su tiempo esperando por la llegada de alguien que quizá nunca volvería, aquella persona que se marchó de nuevo pronunciando una promesa que quizá quedó en el olvido, mientras cada palabra salida de sus finos labios se lo llevaba el viento y desaparecía en el infinito firmamento.

 _«Te buscaré cuando regrese»_

Aquellas palabras las recordaba perfectamente, cuando el Uchiha dijo que volvería y que la buscaría cuando lo hiciera. Para ella eso fue el comienzo de una promesa, aceptó vagamente su decisión y juró que lo esperaría, pero tenía miedo de que aquellas palabras simplemente fueran parte de su mente, que no fuera real, que sea parte de su imaginación. Recordaba sentir el toque repentino de sus dedos en su frente, un gesto que jamás se lo hubiera esperado viniendo de aquel escalofriante hombre. Paró en seco al recordarlo e inconscientemente llevó uno de sus dedos a aquel lugar donde años atrás él había tocado. Ella lo amaba y lo seguía amando como el primer día, como siempre, un amor tan sincero pero tan doloroso a la vez, un amor que quizá solo lo sentía la joven Haruno.

Sasuke era el culpable de todas sus inestables emociones, pero ella era aún más culpable por no tener la intención de olvidarlo.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de disipar aquellos pensamientos que la interrumpieron de repente. El viento era demasiado fuerte, jamás pensó que se desataría una tormenta y mucho menos estando ella fuera de casa, en esas condiciones. Había salido a una misión en la aldea de la arena, que a la vez aprovechó para quedar de acuerdo en uno que otro requisito para la fundación de otro hospital para niños. Se suponía que debía haber vuelto hace un par de días, pero su viaje se retrasó por la petición del Kazekage, lo cual no podía negarse a prestar su ayuda un par de días más.

Estaba a punto de seguir con su camino cuando una corriente de aire le dio en pleno rostro, esta los cerró enseguida, en su mano izquierda sujetaba un pergamino importante que le había dado el Kazekage, con la otra mano se sostenía de un árbol con la intención de evitar que se cayera. Llevó la mano que sujetaba el pergamino a sus ojos tratando de cubrirlos, no podía abrirlos, el viento cizañoso estaba dispuesto a molestarla. De repente se detuvo, el viento seguía pero era menos elevado. No podía observar más que la blanquecina nieve caer bajo aquel infinito cielo. Hacía mucho frio, ella no tenía prisa por volver, pero preferiría estar sola en casa, con una taza de chocolate caliente, lamentándose por cada cosa que ha pasado en su vida, a estar en el bosque, sola y con frio, mucho frio.

Continuó con su camino, pero no pasó mucho hasta que otra corriente de aire se hiciera presente tomándole desprevenida, fue tan fuerte, que tuvo que sostenerse de un árbol con ambas manos, haciendo uso de su monstruosa fuerza para que el viento no la arrojara lejos. De inmediato se dio cuenta que el pergamino había desaparecido de su vista, desvió la mirada hacia atrás y vio aquel papel alejarse en compañía del viento. Chasqueó la lengua y fue tras él.

Apresuraba su paso, fastidiada, siempre tenía que haber algo que la retrase. De pronto sintió una leve presencia, se detuvo y se puso en guardia, atenta ante cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, llevó lentamente su mano hacia un kunai que tenía oculto en las vendas de su pierna. Se mantuvo en silencio, intacta, no movía ni un solo músculo, pero no pasó nada durante unos minutos, así que pensó que solo era parte de su imaginación y continuó. Después de tanto buscar, vio aquel pergamino en un lago que se encontraba congelado, estaba casi a la mitad. No tenía otra opción más que ir por aquel pergamino, si no fuera importante lo pasaría por alto, pero viniendo de un Kage, era obvio que había algo sumamente importante en el.

Llegó hasta el inicio de aquel lago, estaba un tanto nerviosa ya que no sabía si estaba congelado por completo u solamente estaba cubierta de una fina capa de hielo. Llevó un pie delicadamente hacia aquella agua congelada, puso un poco de presión pero no se rompió, es cuando supuso que el hielo era grueso e incluso podría soportar su peso, pero por supuesto, debía ser cuidadosa. Sakura se caracterizaba por su monstruosa fuerza, eso hacía que se sienta un poco temerosa, ella sabía perfectamente que un solo error podía llevarla al fondo de aquellas congeladas aguas.

Se adentró lenta y sigilosamente en aquel lago, el viento seguía haciendo de las suyas, terminando por hacer que el objetivo sea más difícil de alcanzar por el simple hecho de que alejaba el pergamino cada vez más al fondo y eso dificultaba más las cosas.

Un pasó más, otro más y otro, todo con cuidado, nunca había sido tan cautelosa con algo. El pergamino se encontraba a dos simples pasos, ella mantenía su chakra controlado, tratando de que este fluya por todo el cuerpo pero muy poco a sus pies. Se agachó un poco con sumo cuidado, estiró su mano levemente con la intención de atrapar el pergamino, le faltaba tan poco, solo un poco más. Apenas rozó el pergamino cuando de repente otra corriente de aire vino hacia ella, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga de rodillas con sus manos apoyadas en el frío hielo, sonó un crujido y Sakura se aterrorizó al instante, el hielo se había quebrado, se veía claramente como finas líneas se trizaban por todos lados en toda la extensión de la laguna.

—No… ¡No! ¡Demonios! —bramó aquella mujer totalmente horrorizada. Se levantó de inmediato y corrió como nunca, pero no lo logró, su pie se hundió llevándose todo su ser junto a ella.

La mujer había caído al fondo del lago, en la superficie salían burbujas haciendo saber que alguien se estaba ahogando. El agua estaba completamente congelada, su cuerpo no respondía, no lo sentía. El frio había hecho que cada articulación se mantuviera inservible, sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se entumecía. Comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, podía ver la luz de la luna mientras se hundía cada vez más, ella entendió que era su fin, que hasta aquí había llegado, que iba a tener una muerte realmente patética. Su vista empezaba a nublarse, no dejaba de ver aquella tenue luz, de repente lo recordó a él, al hombre que tanto amaba, aquel hombre que ella era capaz de entregarle todo, nunca pensó que en sus últimos segundos de vida pensara en él, definitivamente amaba al Uchiha con todo su ser, incluso le dio algo de gracia, al sentirme tan estúpida hasta el final, ella se marcharía junto a sus sentimientos, no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Frunció levemente el ceño cuando observó fugazmente la sombra de alguien irrumpiendo aquella tenue luz que le parecía preciosa, deseaba verla un poco más. De repente, todo se tornó oscuro, Sakura había perdido la consciencia.

La joven Haruno poco a poco iba despertando, alguien la cargaba como si de un saco se tratase, gruñó levemente ante la incomodidad, se sentía débil, pero un frio insoportable le recorría cada centímetro de su delgado cuerpo, estaba totalmente empapada y pudo notar que aquel hombre también lo estaba, no podía verlo, pero sabía muy bien que aquella persona la había salvado. Ella no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio, no tenía las fuerzas ni ganas de levantarse.

No pasó mucho cuando entraron a una oscura cueva, no se podía ver absolutamente nada, sintió como aquel hombre la dejaba en el suelo, no podía verlo, supuso que la dejaría allí y se marcharía, y así fue, escuchó como se alejaban sus pasos hacia la salida, pero no tardó en volver, puso algo en el suelo que no pudo ver debido a la oscuridad, hasta que escuchó pronunciar una técnica que la hizo temblar.

—¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! —exclamó aquel hombre mientras salía fuego de sus finos labios terminando en un par de ramas que se encontraban en el suelo y se consumían vagamente.

Un repentino escalofrío la recorrió por la espalda, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos ante la sorpresa, el hombre que tanto amaba, se encontraba ahí, frente a ella, no sabía si lo que acababa de ver era real o era un simple sueño. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, no sabía que decir, no podía articular palabra alguna, no sabía si era real.

Lo observó quitarse cuidadosamente la katana de su espalda ubicándola con cuidado en la pared, se quitó la mochila y la arrojó al suelo, de repente su mirada se posó en la de aquella bella joven, el Uchiha sabía perfectamente que ella no se esperaba el verlo, se podía notar en su rostro lo sorprendida que se encontraba.

—Esto es muy repentino, Sakura —dijo el Uchiha con total serenidad en el rostro. La joven al escuchar pronunciar su nombre, de aquella voz que ella reconocía muy bien, hizo que su corazón empiece a palpitar a mil por hora.

—S-Sasuke-kun… —pronunció su nombre, aun temerosa ante que esto sea solo un sueño.

El Uchiha se exaltó un poco al escucharla pronunciar su nombre junto aquel honorífico tan habitual en ella, él tampoco se esperaba el encontrarla en un lugar así y mucho menos en aquellas condiciones, el aún continuaba con su viaje de redención. Se estaba dirigiendo a la cueva en la que él se hospedaba, hasta que se detuvo al sentir una presencia muy cerca de donde él se encontraba. Sigilosamente se acercó para comprobar si era un enemigo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a una bella joven de larga cabellera rosa que él conocía perfectamente. Pudo notar enseguida que ella se había percatado de su presencia, así que ocultó su chakra al instante, la vio irse y no sabía por qué, pero la siguió.

Se pudo dar cuenta que se había vuelto mucho más ágil, tardó un poco en alcanzarla y para cuando lo hizo, la observó adentrarse en un lago que estaba quizá totalmente congelado. Él se encontraba en un árbol, viéndola a lo lejos, pensó de inmediato que era una estupidez tremenda y se preguntó porque ella hacía aquello, hasta que fijó su vista hacia un pergamino que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escuchó un gran crujido, regresó a ver horrorizado al lugar donde se produjo aquel sonido. Vio el hielo trizarse y la vio caer a ella, cuando se dio cuenta él había arrojado toda sus pertenecías a un lado, se quitó la katana, su mochila y su peculiar poncho. No dudó un solo momento y se adentró en aquellas congeladas aguas. Sintió de inmediato el frío recorrer por todo su cuerpo, este se negaba a responder, pero él se negaba aún más ante la idea de dejarla morir. Se le dificultaba el hecho de nadar, debido a que tenía un solo brazo, el cual le tocó acostumbrase y aprender a vivir con ello. La vio allí, hundirse cada vez más, él no podía permitir que allí acabara su vida, él no podía, se negaba a aceptar la idea de que no la volvería a ver.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella, así que se puso en marcha. De sus dedos salieron finos hilos de chakra atrayendo a Sakura hacia él y de inmediato se dispuso a salir del lugar. Al salir de aquel frío lago, la ubicó en el suelo, la observó con temor debido a que sus labios estaban levemente morados, pudo notar que no respiraba y es cuando se alarmó, junto su mano en el pecho de la chica, y empezó a presionar intercaladamente. Su angustia y temor se desvaneció cuando de su boca expulsaba el agua que había ingerido, no se despertaba, pero al menos le tranquilizaba el hecho de que ahora respiraba. La cargó en su hombro sin dificultad alguna y fue hacia sus cosas, poco después se encamino a la cueva en donde el Uchiha se hospedaba.

Su mirada no se despegaba de aquellos ojos jades tan hipnóticos, su sorpresa aún era evidente, de repente aquella joven mujer estornudó y empezó a temblar, la temperatura había bajado notablemente, hoy era noche buena y le dio un ligero toque de pena por el hecho de que ella se encontraba ahí, una fecha que se supone debía pasarla bien y le había ocurrido eso.

—Quítate lo que llevas encima, tu ropa tiene que secarse —dijo el Uchiha sin emoción alguna. Sakura comprendió de inmediato que esto era real, que él estaba ahí a pocos pasos de ella.

—N-No puedo hacer eso —musitó la bella joven mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

El Uchiha la miró comprendiendo a lo que se refería, entendía el hecho de que sintiera pena y pensará que quedaría descubierta ante su mirada.

—Solo hazlo —ordenó Sasuke con su habitual serenidad en el rostro. Se dirigió a su mochila y sacó el poncho que había estado puesto antes, poco después lo lanzó hacia dirección de la chica, haciendo que caiga en su cabeza y la cubra por completo.

—Pero esto es tuyo, además tú también estás empapado —dijo la mujer en un leve susurro, tratando de no tartamudear.

—Iré afuera mientras lo haces —instó. Giró y se dispuso a salir.

—Espera —pronunció Sakura antes de que se marchase, recibiendo de inmediato la mirada del Uchiha—, quédate, no hace falta que salgas, hace frío afuera, me basta con que te voltees.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos un momento y asintió, se quitó inesperadamente su camisa dejando al descubierto su tonificado cuerpo, Sakura se sorprendió ante tal acto y su sonrojo aumento aún más. Pudo observar como dejaba su camisa cerca del fuego y se sentó frente a ella de espaldas, dando a entender que podía cambiarse cuando le apetezca.

Aún nerviosa, prosiguió hacer lo que el Uchiha le había dicho. Se sacó el abrigo color beige que llevaba puesto, estaba pesado debido a lo mojado que estaba. Quedó con su habitual prenda ninja, quitó aquella última prenda de su torso, desabrochándola y dejándola a un lado. Todo esto lo realizaba torpemente, a pesar de que el Uchiha estaba de espaldas ella sentía que la miraba. Quedó únicamente con el corpiño, no tenía pensado quitárselo, así que tomó el poncho y se lo puso, sintiendo algo de calor al instante. Observó una vez más la blanquecina espalda del Uchiha, aquella que una vez quiso apuñalar. Aquel remordimiento vino a ella una vez más, recordando aquel día que vivía en su mente con todo lujo de detalles, negó con la cabeza de inmediato, sabía que no era momento de pensar en ello, no cuando él estaba aquí, tan cerca…

—Ya puedes voltearte —dijo Sakura mientras llevaba las rodillas a su pecho, cubriéndose por completo.

El Uchiha se mantuvo intacto, hasta que se giró y quedó frente a ella, encontrándose con aquellos preciosos ojos jade. Notó un leve rubor en sus mejillas, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar, desvió la mirada hacia algún punto del lugar. Se creó un enorme silencio, el cual fue interrumpido torpemente por la joven Haruno.

—¿Has… estado bien? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

—Supongo que sí —respondió—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—He estado esperándote desde aquella vez. Pensé que no volvería a verte.

El Uchiha la miró inconscientemente, en su rostro se podía notar un leve sentimiento de culpabilidad, no esperaba que sacara ese tema tan de repente. Sakura lo miró extrañada, había tantas cosas que hablar, tantas cosas que aclarar y él lo sabía, nunca pudieron hacerlo, pero ella quería respuestas, Sakura quería saber si él la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Por la cabeza del Uchiha pasaba miles de pensamientos con respecto a su miserable existencia, todo lo que hizo llevaba un gran peso en su vida, se lamentaba cada instante de cada atrocidad que había hecho, por eso decidió viajar, para afrontar y hacerse cargo de cada uno de sus errores. Él volvería, lo haría por ella, porque aquella ultima vez se dio cuenta de cuán importante era ella en su vida, desde un comienzo siempre influyo tanto en él y sabía perfectamente que el solo le había traído dolor a su vida. No podía borrar de su mente la vez que quiso matarla, se maldecía una y otra vez por ello, sabía que no podía enmendar ese fatal error.

—Después de todo el sufrimiento que te cause ¿por qué aun esperas por mí? ¿Por qué me amas? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo —preguntó dolido—. No he traído nada bueno a tu vida.

Sakura no se esperaba que dijera algo como eso, su corazón se estrujó al verlo allí, tan vulnerable.

—Sólo se necesitan razones para odiar ¿no? —respondió Sakura con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Sasuke la miró, perdido en aquella dulce expresión.

Ella tenía razón, enseguida recordó todo lo que pasó en la guerra, cuando Kakashi había dicho exactamente lo mismo, aquel hombre que una vez fue su maestro, que lo había descubierto sabiendo desde siempre que sus sentimientos hacia Sakura iban más allá del simple compañerismo. Recordó las palabras de Sakura, ofreciéndole todo el amor que ella podía darle y él siendo tan idiota de despreciar su amor una vez más. Miles de preguntas se cruzaron por su mente, no comprendía porque a pesar de todo el daño que le ha hecho, ella le seguía queriendo, que había hecho él para merecer aquel amor tan sincero que esa bella mujer le ofrecía.

Siempre estuvo ahí, siempre quiso lo mejor para Sasuke y él se sentía tan estúpido por alejarla cada vez más.

—Te hice daño Sakura, no puedo vivir con la culpa de que en el pasado quise matarte —confesó el Uchiha secamente, mientras llevaba torpemente la palma de su mano a la frente que estaba apoyado en su rodilla.

Sakura frunció el ceño y mostró cierto enfado ante lo que Sasuke había dicho.

—Idiota —susurró Sakura, una sorpresa total para el Uchiha—. Tú lo dijiste, aquello fue el pasado, yo te he perdonado, no hay necesidad de sentir más culpa Sasuke, no te mereces más dolor…

Sasuke relajó el rostro mirándola con tristeza, ella nunca le había visto tan vulnerable, jamás, le dolía el verlo así, sabía perfectamente que el sentía culpa, que sentía dolor. Ella deseaba de corazón que eso acabase ya, él acepto lo que hizo, se hizo cargo de sus pecados, los afrontó, sabía que había hecho mal y eso era suficiente. Las personas lo veían como un héroe, aquel hombre que ayudó a Naruto a salvar el mundo, él era aceptado por los demás ¿por qué tener que rechazar la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo? Ella no dejaría que se hunda más, ella lo amaba, ella quería verlo feliz.

—Soy un idiota, lo sé —aceptó el Uchiha con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro—. Le debo tanto a Naruto, a Kakashi, te debo tanto a ti. Solo traeré más problemas, las personas no confían en mí, no puedo borrar lo que hice, no puedo olvidar Sakura.

Ella no aguantó más y en un segundo, se encontraba abrazándolo de rodillas. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer débilmente por sus mejillas, no le gustaba verlo así, tan solo, tan dolido. El Uchiha estaba desconcertado, había pasado de repente que ni se había dado cuenta. Quizá ese abrazo era lo que necesitaba, el calor de la mujer que amaba, ella estaba con él, ella le ofrecía el hogar que perdió alguna vez. Sasuke rodeo la cintura de Sakura y la apretó más hacia él, se escondió en su cuello y permaneció así, abatido, cansado de todo. Sakura lo rodeaba delicadamente entre sus brazos, lloraba, no quería hacerlo pero no podía más.

—Olvida Sasuke, olvida aquello que te perturba, aquello que te duele. Olvida todas esas cosas que te hacen sentir culpable, que te hacen sentir miserable. Son heridas que sanaran, yo te he perdonado, todos los que conoces lo han hecho. Todo es parte del pasado ahora, ya no estás solo y nunca más lo estarás. Tienes a tus amigos, me tienes a mí, no permitiré que te hagas pedazos, no lo mereces —musitó entre sollozos—. No te escondas de los demás, todos cometemos errores, tú has aprendido de ellos y los has afrontado ¿por qué vivir con la culpa entonces? Mereces ser feliz Sasuke-kun, mereces tener amor, mereces tener un hogar.

El Uchiha la apretó aún más hacia él, Sakura sintió como su cuello se humedecía, supo perfectamente que Sasuke estaba llorando, él lloraba. Trató de separarse un poco de él para observarlo, pero el orgullo del Uchiha se lo impidió.

—No te muevas, quédate así un poco más, por favor —dijo Sasuke con la voz rota. No quería que lo viera así, era la primera vez que se mostraba de esa manera ante alguien, ella era la única.

—No hay que temer más, no estás solo Sasuke-kun, no lo estás —pronunció Sakura cálidamente. Sintió como Sasuke se frotaba los ojos en el poncho, en señal de que había dejado de llorar. No pasó mucho cuando la soltó delicadamente y la miró a los ojos.

Sakura la miró preocupada, estaba pálido, tenía unas leves ojeras, sus labios estaban ligeramente azulados, temblaba levemente, llevó la mano a su mejilla, estaba totalmente frío, posó su vista rápidamente a la punta de sus dedos y se tornaban algo azules, ella se asustó de inmediato.

—Dios, ¡estás en segunda fase de hipotermia! —aseguró la joven preocupada. Tomó a Sasuke de la mano y lo apoyo en la pared de la fría cueva que estaba cerca de la fogata, tenía que hacerle entrar en calor a como dé lugar. Se maldijo por no tener nada que lo arropase, pero recordó el poncho que traía puesto, lo tomó y estuvo a punto de quitárselo.

—No es necesario —la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

—Debo hacerlo, no pienso permitir que mueras por mi culpa —instó, totalmente decidida a arroparlo.

—No quiero, tú… también podrías… contraer hipotermia, no permitiré que eso pase —dijo con dificultad, empezaba a temblar cada vez más.

Sakura lo observó, el Uchiha llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, era evidente que trataba de soportar aquel estruendoso frío. Sakura se sacó el poncho, no le importó si la veía descubierta, se sentó a su lado y los cubrió a ambos con este. Sintió un escalofrió ante el contacto con el brazo del Uchiha que estaba totalmente helado, ya que ella había entrado en calor gracias al poncho de Sasuke. Este la miró con una mirada de molestia, pero su mirada se apaciguo al instante, de todas formas ella también estaba abrigada. El Uchiha dirigió la mirada a aquella fogata que iluminaba débilmente su rostro, pensó en las palabras de Sakura, él sabía que ella tenía razón, pero él era tan terco, tan idiota.

—Gracias —escuchó a Sakura decir débilmente.

—Hmph ¿por qué? —preguntó sin despegar la mirada de la fogata. Sakura rió ante ese sonido tan común que él sabía hacer.

—Por haberme salvado, realmente pensé que ese era mi fin, creí que moriría —respondió amablemente.

—No debiste hacer algo tan imprudente, si yo no estaba, quizá…

—Pero estuviste ahí, gracias Sasuke-kun —agradeció con una cálida sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Sasuke poco a poco iba entrando en calor, sus labios levemente volvían a su color natural. De repente volvió a recordar que ese día era navidad y ella estaba pasándolo con él, desde que pasó la masacre de su clan, él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de volver a festejar de estas vísperas tan esperadas por todos. Era la primera vez desde ese incidente, que pasaba en compañía de alguien y aquella persona era Sakura, volvió a sentir un poco de tristeza, ella podía estar ahora pasándola bien junto a los demás, pero no, estaba con él, perdiéndose de una fecha tan hogareña a su lado, mientras veían la nieve caer.

—Lo siento —soltó el Uchiha de repente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curiosa ante la repentina disculpa.

—Por todo.

Sakura lo miró, estaba justo a su lado, podía ver su perfecto perfil, sus pestañas eran algo largas, lo cual le pareció adorable. Sus finos labios, su nariz, su oscuro cabello, era la persona de la cual se había enamorado, estaba ahí, junto a ella. Sakura movió su mano hasta encontrar la de él y la entrelazó con la suya. El Uchiha la miró al instante, su mano estaba caliente al contrario que la de él, que estaba fría, poco a poco iba entrando en calor, Sasuke estaba extrañado ante ese repentino acto, no se lo esperaba.

—Yo te he perdonado hace mucho tiempo atrás. —Apretó su mano—. Es momento de seguir adelante, no más dolor, no más tristezas.

Sasuke asintió levemente, desvió la mirada hacia la salida y dio un leve suspiro.

—Debo ser egoísta por disfrutar de que estás aquí siendo una fecha tan especial, deberías estar en casa ahora, disfrutando de la compañía de otras personas, pero es la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que la paso junto a alguien y que seas tú esa persona, me da mucha paz —confesó Sasuke con serenidad. Él estaba siendo sincero, por primera vez no temía decir lo que sentía.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Sakura, lo cual solo soltó otra pequeña risita llamando la atención del Uchiha.

—¿Estar en casa? Ahora cada persona tiene con quien pasar la navidad, he pasado sola este par de años, disfruto tanto el que esta vez sea diferente y mucho más que sea contigo —Lo miró a los ojos encontrándose con su oscura mirada—. Jamás he tenido mejor compañía. Quiero ser capaz de brindarte tantas cosas Sasuke-kun, quiero que tu vida sea más pacífica, más tranquila. Deseo que tengas un hogar, un lugar al que puedas regresar.

—Tú eres mi hogar… —dijo el Uchiha sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Ella se sorprendió y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke la miró una vez más, se veía tan bella, tan inocente. Él era consciente de la belleza inminente de aquella mujer, su piel tan blanca como la luna, sus pequeños labios rosados, sus bellos ojos color jade, sus finas facciones, su llamativo cabello. Eso la hacía tan única, tan ella. Pero la belleza que más la resaltaba, era la interior, porque ella era una persona maravillosa. Se daba cuenta una vez más, que aquella mujer le había cautivado por completo, ella era la única capaz de tener un control sobre él, estaba tan agradecido con ella, por haberlo esperado, por que aquella promesa que hizo aquel día, no era una mentira, él iba a volver y lo haría por ella, porque la amaba, no había un solo día en que no la recordara, no había un solo día en el que deseaba estar junto a ella y no perderla nunca. Había decidido que no la dejaría ir, no podía alejarse mucho más tiempo, la necesitaba y sabía que ella también lo necesitaba a él.

Sólo anhelaba escuchar una vez más que lo quería, que lo amaba, y juraría que le haría la mujer más feliz.

—Te amo —susurró Sakura en un hilo de voz, era como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos del Uchiha, lo cual escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca, fue un deleite total para sus oídos.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, como si se dijeran algo con la mirada, la vista de Sasuke se desvió a los finos labios de la Haruno, se acercó lentamente, deseaba sentir aquellos labios que tantas veces pronunciaron su nombre, que pronunciaban que lo amaba. Sakura totalmente ruborizada, cerró sus ojos lentamente y se dejó llevar. Los labios del Uchiha se depositaron suavemente en los de ella, disfrutaba de sus labios, empezó a saborearlos al instante. Sakura también lo hizo, se movía al compás de los de él, un beso sincero, un beso puro, un beso en el que demostraban cuanto se necesitaban, cuanto se amaban. Se separaron lentamente, muy cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro, el Uchiha no podía ocultarlo más y dijo las palabras que Sakura siempre quiso escuchar.

—Te amo Sakura, te amo con locura —confesó, mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

—Recordaré este día toda mi vida —musitó la joven—. Me acabas de hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo, te amo perdidamente. Y por cierto, feliz navidad Sasuke-kun.

Dicho esto, la joven buscó los labios del Uchiha sin tener dificultad de llegar a ellos, disfrutaron de sus suaves labios, de su presencia, de sus palabras, de lo que sentían, simplemente se dejaron llevar y en cada uno de esos besos, se sellaba una promesa de una vida mejor, de una vida juntos. Sería una noche especial para ambos, una noche solo de su propiedad, la soledad ya no haría presencia entre ellos, porque a partir de ese momento estarían más unidos que nunca, compartirían tantas cosas y simplemente olvidarían el pasado, porque de nada sirve lamentarse por algo que ya sucedió y más cuando aprendieron de aquellos errores. Ambos se complementaban perfectamente, ella era la cura de su enfermedad y él era como el aire que ella respiraba. Ahora Sasuke tenía un lugar al cual regresar, porque ella era su hogar. Sería el comienzo de una larga travesía, pero siempre estando juntos y afrontando cualquier dificultad que se les cruce en el camino, porque juntos pueden ser invencibles.

 _Solo ellos eran testigos del amor que sentían, solo ellos podían comprenderlo y en una noche nevada, dos almas se juntaron para toda la eternidad._


End file.
